The Legend Continues: Blessed
by FatimaFaithFifi
Summary: A mysterious person from an Alternate Reality come asking for the Charmed Sons' help. Chris and Wyatt help save a world stuck in a time loop using time travel. Centers around the boys but I still acknowledge the cousins' existence. ON HIATUS!NOT ABANDONED
1. Forever Charmed

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, a charmed son's spin-off would already be on air.

PIPER&LEO:

WYATT MATTHEW- WES RAMSEY

ORBING, ADVANCED MOLECULAR COMBUSTION, CONJURING, TELEKINETIC ORBING, FORCE-FIELD, HEALING

26 years old

CHRIS PERRY- DREW FULLER

ORBING, TELEKINESIS, TIME-PROJECTION (BILLY'S POWER), CLOAKING

24 years old

PHOEBE&COOP

FATIMA PRUDENCE- ELIZA DUSHKU

HEART TELEPORTATION, TELEKINESIS

20 years old

FAITH PENELOPE – JENNA VON OY

HEART TELEPORTATION, MOLECULAR STATIS

19 years old

FIFI PHINLEY - MIRANDA COSGROVE

HEART TELEPORTATION, PREMONITION

14 years old

PAIGE&HENRY

PIERRE ANGEL- ALEXIS BLEDEL

ORBING, SYNCHRONIZATION (COPY AND DUPLICATE SOMEONE'S POWERS)

17 years old

PARIS JANE / PJ – ALEXIS BLEDEL

ORBING, ENERGY BALLS

17 years old

HENRY JR. – MILO VENTIMIGLIA

ORBING, GLAMOURING, CLONING

16 years old

RORY HIMORA - JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT

CYROKINESIS

23 years old

EMBER WOOD– AMY JO JOHNSON

PHASING/INTANGABLITY, SUPERSPEED

27 years old

_A/N: Hopefully no one gets too turned off by the whole Rory thing. That part is really just there if a sequel ever happens._

CHAPTER ONE

"Chris, HURRY!" the young witch darted around her bedroom in search of the perfect accessories to go with her outfit. Ever since her whitelighter became her boyfriend, being a witch finally did something for her personal life. Rory Himura was destined for a greater purpose, and that was why the elders decided to send not just any whitelighter but the son of an ex-elder and the leader of the Charmed Ones.

"Relax, babe. They'll love you." Chris put his arms around his nervous wreck of a girlfriend. He knew that if anyone was going to support this, surely his parents would.

"You don't know that!" Rory said with a whine. "This isn't just any mother I'm about to meet. She has the power to blow me up if I say something wrong."

Chris just shrugged. He was fighting a losing battle. Even he knew when to admit defeat. He knew she was being over-the-top. When the elders sent him to her, he was annoyed at first. He had just gotten out of college and with his brother, he would soon be taking over P3, which in a few weeks was going to be named Nexus. Piper Halliwell decided it was time to open more branches of her restaurant, Halliwell's, and knew that her sons were ready to take over the club.

Chris glanced at his watch and turned to his girlfriend of three weeks (his charge for a month) and asked her if she was ready.

She nodded but said, "No…"

Giving her a cheeky grin that had the power to make girls all over the world swoon if he had a TV show based on his life as a Charmed son, he took her hand into his and orbed them to his childhood home.

Chris orbed them into the attic where he had told his brother to wait for them. Being his best friend, he had wanted his brother, Wyatt to be the first one to meet the new woman in his life.

Rory was stunned when she saw the legendary Twice-Blessed. He looked so…so…NORMAL! She quickly pulled herself together and walked up to the 6'1 witch and stuck out her hand.

"My name's Rory. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wyatt slowly looked her up and down; fully aware of what this was doing to the girl. He raised an eyebrow to his brother, who was smiling at his nervous charge.

The blond, blue-eyed witch finally ended the agony for the girl and instead of shaking it; he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"My name is Wyatt. Relax or else you won't stand a chance downstairs." Wyatt suggested, letting go of her hand.

Rory sighed and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I know I'm just being paranoid. It's just that I have this bad feeling that I won't be such a great hit."

"Trust me. They won't bite." Chris said gently, adding a wink for good measure.

"You're amazing, you know that?" The new couple shared a quick kiss.

"Is Ember gonna be able to make it tonight, Wy?" Chris asked, for the first time noticing that his brother's girlfriend wasn't there.

"She couldn't. Big case tomorrow," Wyatt replied, speaking of his girlfriend of two years. "Come on, let's go."

They all headed downstairs for dinner. The special dinner that Piper cooked to celebrate the handing down of the club to her sons.

Wyatt lagged behind and smiled at how fast it seems his brother has fallen. It had bothered everyone that he kept the girl a secret for such a long time aside from Wyatt. He knew his brother was a very private person so he understood why he wanted to keep a separate part of his life from his family, even his brother.

"They're coming downstairs!" Fatima, Phoebe's eldest daughter, called to the family who were scattered in the various rooms of the first floor of the Manor.

After most of the kids were born, so many kidnapping attempts on their children forced the three sisters to live under one roof. As a favor from the elders, the manor was magically enchanted to fit three families comfortably. At first it was hard to adjust, but even when the kids had grown, none of them had the heart to move. The manor was basically three houses, so privacy was never a problem. The three bedrooms led to long hallways that had more than enough rooms to hold each family. The dining room was expanded to fit a table twice the size of their old one.

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were the first ones to greet the newcomers. After hugs were exchanged with them, the cousins that were in attendance introduced themselves.

"These are my daughters," Phoebe said, serving as a drum roll.

"Hi! The name's Fatima." Fatima said, with a smile. Rory was immediately reminded of Chris; apparently they got their smile from the same person. "Try not to get too overwhelmed."

The youngest looking person went up next.

"I'm Fifi Phinley. I'm aware of the weirdness of my name. Please don't make barking sounds…" Fifi, Phoebe's youngest daughter, gave Rory a brief hug. "Our sister, Faith, couldn't make it so she told me to give you that."

The twins stepped up and shook her hand.

"My name's PA and this is PJ." PA pointed at her identical twin as if it wasn't already so obvious.

"Our real names are Pierre Angel and Paris Jane but no one really calls us that except our mom." PJ offered, giving a little nod to Paige's direction.

A handsome young boy with gelled hair sauntered over to Rory and simply said, "Name's Junior."

The uncles introduced themselves and finally Leo introduced himself.

"I'm Leo, Chris' dad."

"I know, sir. He talks a great deal about you, about all of you. " she added, gesturing to the whole brood.

"So Rory, how did you two meet?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask. She had already used her empathy on Rory and it was clear that there was nothing but kindness and a sincere effort to make a good impression.

"Magic." Chris vaguely answered, putting a protective around Rory's waste.

"So you're a witch?" Fifi asked without thinking. Her older sister, Fatima, hit her lightly in the arm. Rory only chuckled and nodded.

"Actually, Chris was assigned to be my whitelighter."

"Like Father, like son, I see." Piper gave her son an encouraging wink.

"Wait, she's the witch that you were especially assigned to?" Everyone was shocked at the clear anger in Leo's voice.

"Yes, she is." Chris said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, son?" Leo's reaction completely stunned everyone in the room. Chris quietly followed his father to the attic, glancing at his brother to tell him to come too. He gave a quick nod to Rory before disappearing from view.

"Uhm… maybe I should leave." Rory said hesitantly.

"No, don't be crazy. My husband's reaction has nothing to do with you. Why don't you just stay in the living room and relax." Piper said, ushering her to the living room. Henry and Coop stayed with her while the others tried to not so subtly follow were the boys went.

"Chris, what were you thinking!?" Leo yelled immediately after they reached the attic.

"What do you mean 'what I was thinking'!?" Chris said back, completely confused as to why his father was acting like this.

Leo covered his face with his hands and started pacing. The two brothers looked at each other; both not knowing what in the world was going on. At that moment, Piper barged in the room with their aunts and cousins in tow.

"What is the matter with you?!" Piper asked with that annoyed look on her face. Leo stopped pacing and turned to his youngest son.

"She was assigned to you because she was destined to be a great whitelighter, son."

"I know, dad. She's destined for a great purpose and that's why they sent me."

"To be a great whitelighter! Not witch, but a whitelighter! She's going to die soon in some heroic form and she'll become a whitelighter." Leo said, as if talking to a child. Even thought his wings were clipped, he was given back his powers as an elder and eventually returned being one. He never really did much work up there and spent most of his time running magic school. Leo always made time for his boys, wanting to be the father that the other Chris gave him the chance to be.

"Then she'll become a whitelighter. What's the big deal?" Paige said, putting her two cents in.

"The big deal is that we don't know when this great purpose is. It could take months or even years before she could become a whitelighter." Leo's reaction suddenly seemed understandable to everyone but before anyone could react, a blue portal in the ceiling appeared and a girl fell with a thud.

The girl went into a fighting stance, her hands protruded in the same way that Piper does when she is about to use her powers.

"Where am I? What happened? Mom, what's going on?" She was looking straight at Piper.

_A/N: It's very obvious it isn't beta'd so if anyone is interested, just let me know. _


	2. Blessed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Dreams don't really come true.

_A/N: Some scenes and conversations might seemed rushed but this chapter is pretty much just to explain what the heck is happening. Upcoming chapters will hopefully have a better pace. BTW, I'm still looking for someone to beta my charmed stories.  
_

Chapter 2

"I'll go check the book. Maybe everyone should go back to dinner." Wyatt said, taking control of the situation instantaneously, sending a look to his younger brother to remind him of his guest downstairs.

"Let's clean up." Piper muttered and everyone started there way back downstairs. Chris lagged behind and glanced at the intruder who was frozen due to his mother. The Charmed ones had grown stronger to the point that Piper had to unfreeze them after using her powers.

"Take Rory home first. I'll handle this." Wyatt said reassuringly.

Chris nodded in response. He always admired Wyatt's leadership skills, even when he got a bit too full of himself. When Chris got downstairs, Rory wasn't there anymore.

"Your uncles said she left and they couldn't stop her." Piper told him.

Chris orbed as soon as he registered what his mom said and found himself in Rory's apartment.

"Chris! You scared me!" Rory was sitting by her kitchen counter with a cup of cocoa.

"I'm so sorry but there's a family emergency. Things will go better next time, babe. I promise." Chris caressed her face and kissed her tenderly before orbing out, leaving her looking like she was making out with air.

"If there's even going to be a next time…" Rory sighed and finished her drink.

**­­­­**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the attic, aside from Leo who went up there to check with the elders about their little visitor. She had long black hair and a strong resemblance to Piper. Once the protection crystals were set around the mysterious visitor, Piper flicked her wrist and the girl unfroze. 

"So who are you?" Wyatt decided to start off on friendly terms. His aunt Phoebe pronounced she was completely good even though Piper was able to freeze her.

"My name's Melinda. And I think this is some kind of alternate reality…" she looked at the familiar surroundings and at some of the unfamiliar faces.

"What do you mean?" Fatima asked warily.

"Well, I recognize some of you and some I don't." Her eyes fell on the charmed ones. "Like Mom, Aunt Paige, and I guess Aunt Phoebe."

"Guess? What do you mean guess?" Wyatt asked.

"In my world, I never really met my aunt Phoebe. She died when I was just about four and I don't have much memories of her."

Piper and Phoebe gasped.

"You're my daughter in that future…"

"You mean when the elders were teaching you guys about personal gain?" Chris inquired. He loved hearing about the adventures of the legendary Charmed Ones when he was younger. "Where Aunt Phoebe was burned at the stake?"

"My mom never really told me why she died. She and aunt Prue would always just say that she died for the greater good. But with everything that's happened in my world, I kinda figured that's what happened."

"But wait, isn't magic a taboo in your world?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I'm the leader of the resistance. In my world, they killed the Charmed Ones, one by one. No one is on our side. Those hateful mortals are tearing up the wiccan society. The only reason why demons have yet to completely take over is that we witches still believe in the greater good. We have enemies on both sides yet we save them from each other. We risk our own lives just to be punished for it. So if you people don't mind, I really need to be sent back. They need me there."

"Look, you're the one that fell from our ceiling. Chances are that you're supposed to be here. My father…I mean, our father…is up there talking with the elders. I'm sure they've got an explanation for this." Wyatt explained.

The three charmed sisters scoffed at this. It was a well known fact you could never really get anything but vague answers when an explanation is needed the most from the elders. Wyatt glared at them. They rolled their eyes but said nothing.

The sound of incoming orbs took everyone's attention.

"We've got a problem." Leo stated, melodramatically. He walked over to where Melinda was standing and looked her straight in the eye, as if he was trying to read her. "What exactly were you doing before you came here?"

Melinda frowned, trying to remember. "I was saying a spell, a spell to help us, to help our situation. It's become more like a plea actually. It's never really worked and the only reason we still say it is because it's become like a habit, a daily ritual."

"Do you remember the spell?" Leo asked.

"As I said, we say it everyday.

We call upon the ancient power

Hear our cries, our wiccan plea

Aid our plight, end this fright

Blessed be, blessed is thee."

"That explains it." Leo looked solemnly at the girl standing in front of him.

Everyone looked at Leo, waiting for the big clarification. You could actually hear the birds chirping as everyone held their breaths. Chris could even swear he saw a tumbleweed pass by.

"Care to enlighten us?" Wyatt broke the silence.

Leo sighed, a bit exasperated at having to explain everything.

"Well, it was pretty obvious she was asking for help in her spell." Leo stopped addressing everyone and pointed his attention to his two sons. "The last line in her spell pretty much specified from who the help will be coming from; '_blessed is thee' _Wyatt, you're the Twice-Blessed while Chris is the Thrice-Blessed. Like your mom and aunts were the Charmed Ones, you guys are the Blessed Ones."

"So if there was a hit TV show based on mom and Aunt Paige and Phoebe and it was named Charmed, a hit TV show based on me and Wy would be called 'Blessed'?"

"Yes, exactly; it sent her here, where help would be. The fate of her world rests upon your shoulders now, sons."

"So no pressure, huh?" Chris gave a weak chuckle.

* * *

Melinda, Fatima, Wyatt, and Chris were the only ones left in the attic. Everyone had gone their separate ways to help out in other ways. After it was clear this was something in Wyatt and Chris' destinies, their aunts decided to leave them be to try and figure out a solution. 

Fatima was assigned to stay also, not really to help but to gain experience. It was apparent that Fatima had the same leadership skills that Prue did. She was a huge asset to Chris and Wyatt, mainly because of how rational yet passionate she is with any problem. Fifi and Henry Junior were assigned with searching at the magic school library. Having passive powers, they were never really used in vanquishes. Being the two youngest in the family didn't help them much either. The twins were in the kitchen with the Charmed Ones, making potions they thought might help.

"So let's start off with an easy and light question. What are your powers?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I have telekinesis from my aunt Prue." Melinda moved the stand that held the Book of Shadows which was downstairs with the sisters a few inches. "I got my mom's freezing power." With her telekinesis, she made the stand go up in the air and with another flick of her wrist; it froze right before it toppled over. "And from my aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe, I get premonitions."

Chris slowly nodded, "That makes sense. When aunt Prue died, aunt Paige got her power but with an added twist. Since it was aunt Phoebe that died in your world, it would stand to reason that premoniton would be the power aunt Paige would have."

"But wait a minute, you have all the powers of the Charmed Ones? What does that make you?" Wyatt inquired.

"Well, actually… I'm the reincarnation of Melinda Warren."

Chris made a whistling sound, indicating he was impressed. Melinda smiled reluctantly.

"So let us get this straight. You're the leader of a resistance against pretty much the whole world?" Chris asked.

"Not exactly. My sister, Christine, leads by my side."

"You mean there's a girl version of me?"

"Oh, well, it seems so."

Chris nodded. "Huh."

"Anyways, what kind of help were you asking for exactly?" Wyatt asked. "This really isn't the situation that we can handle by just killing a bunch of demons. Did you guys have something in the works already?"

"We've tried everything. Memory dusts, spells, potions, glamouring witches and other magical creatures. Somehow we always end up back where we were. It's like some kind of loop that fate won't let us out of."

"What about the elders, the cleaners? What are they doing to help?"

"The elders have closed themselves off from us a long time ago. We don't even know if they still exist. No matter how many people, mortals and witches, they try to erase the existence of, exposure of magic cannot be stopped. There are no more new whitelighters and the ones that are left are being killed left and right. Demons are slowly taking over the mortal world, passing themselves off as political leaders. Those clueless mortals aren't any help either. They have no idea that they're being tricked. Any demon attacks are blamed on witches. It's complete chaos. You, all of you, have no idea what it's like to live in a world, a world full darkness and despair. Any hope we had left reside in the ashes of the Charmed Ones. " Melinda couldn't help the stinging sensation in her eyes.

"I do." Chris murmured. He stood up and walked over to Melinda, towering over her. "When I turned 23, I received memories. Memories of a past life where an evil tyrant killed everything that was precious to me. My past self never gave up though; even if he had to leave the only thing good in his life to save the world."

The room became silent once more, everyone held in a quiet trance.

"That's it." Fatima remained quiet until now. Her sudden outburst seemed to shock everyone out of their stupor.

"What's it?" Wyatt asked his cousin.

"You and Chris have to go back in time. In their world. To fix everything!"

"Is that possible?" Melinda turned to the two men.

"Anything's possible." Chris replied, sharing a glance with his brother.

* * *

"So what are we making?" Piper asked her nieces, PA and PJ. 

"Well, I guess we should make some basic stunning potions." PA answered.

"And why is that?" Paige asked. The three charmed ones were quizzing them, as part of their magical training.

"Because being in a world where magic is a taboo, I'm guessing potion ingredients are hard to come by. So any extra fire power should help a lot." PJ said, pretty please with herself.

"Wow. Good common sense their kid." Phoebe said and smiled encouragingly to her two nieces.

"So aside from some stunning potions, what else should we be making?' Piper questioned them again.

PA and PJ looked at each other, as if communicating telepathically.

"Well, girls?" Piper asked them once more, after not receiving an answer.

"Healing potions?" PJ said, unsure of herself. She didn't know what they were expecting from her and her sister, but for some reason, out of all the kids, her and her sister were the most heavily trained in potion making.

"And power strengthening potions?" PA added.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other, all three thinking the same thing: _'these girls don't know how gifted they are.'_

* * *

"Hey, Fifi! Look at this. It says that during witch trials, witches used spells that made their skin inflammable. When they were being burned at the stake, all they felt was a tingly sensation and no real pain at all." Junior said, referring to the book he was holding. "It even says that they would say a spell which would create a hologram of them turning into ashes while they escape. I can't find the spell though." 

Fifi went over to him from across the room and looked at the book he was holding. The moment she touched it, she was sent into a vision.

_An image shows of two men, one dark-haired, and the other blonde being burned at the stake. Their screams and grunts of pain echo in the empty chamber in which they were being executed. _

_The image changed into Chris holding the hand of a blonde girl and Wyatt right next to them holding onto Melinda. They were chanting a spell and in seconds, a sign appeared on the wall behind them, the same sign on the cover of the Book of Shadows. _

"_Wyatt, let's go!" Chris shouted at his brother. All four witches dove in the sign and disappeared._

_Another image appeared; this one seemed to be in the attic. A battle was ensuing and a fireball hit Melinda straight to the chest. Her body was catapulted and fell on the ground with a loud thud. Chris saw another one heading straight for Melinda's limp body and without thinking, jumped in front of it._

With a big jolt, Fifi was brought back into the present. Her face turned extremely pale and Henry Junior barely caught her as she fainted.

* * *

MELINDA PAIGE- LINDA CARDELLINI 

ORBING, TELEKINESIS, MOLECULAR STATIS, PREMONITION

26 years old

CHRISTINE PENELOPE- SARAH CARTER

ORBING, HEALING, TELEKINETIC ORBING

22 years old

_A/N: For people who don't know, Sarah Carter is dating Drew Fuller in real life. If that's not true anymore, then thank god._


	3. Time for Take Off

Disclaimer: No rights to anything charmed. BOOOOO!!!!!!

_A/N: Short chapters, I know. Unbeta'd chapters too. Read and Review and whatnot._

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP ME! MOM! CHRIS! WYATT!!" Henry Jr. immediately orbed back home with an unconscious Fifi in his arms. He had never seen his cousin getting a premonition before since she had just gotten this new power a week ago. Not knowing what to do, he orbed back home in a panic. 

Various family members orbed, heart teleported, and ran into the conservatory from where Henry Jr. started screaming for help. Even his cousin, Faith, Fifi's bigger sister, answered his distress call. As soon as Phoebe and Coop saw their daughter's state, they rushed to her side and took her off Henry Junior's arms.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Phoebe called feel the panic radiating from her nephew in waves. Neither kid had any visible injuries, indicating that it wasn't a demon attack so she couldn't understand what could have taken place whilst in magic school.

"Is she alright?" Faith rushed over to her sister's side as soon as she spotted her. With so many Halliwells in such a huddle actually made it kind of hard for her to find her sibling.

Fatima also hurried to her fallen sister until she noticed Faith.

"Where have you been?" Fatima asked pointedly.

"I was out with friends! Is that such a crime?" Faith replied defensively. She and her sister had always gotten along but lately, it was like a block has been put between them.

"Jeez! I was just asking! I'm your older sister, for crying out loud. Show some respect!"

"No, you're a respect!" Faith answered hotly.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"No, you don't make any sense!" Faith retorted, standing up to her full height so she towered slightly over her sister.

"Girls, stop! Can't you both stop arguing for one minute!?" Phoebe chastised them and then turned to her nephew. "So what exactly happened, Pete?"

Henry Jr. gave a small smile at his aunt's usage of his nickname. When he was younger, he had come to his aunt Phoebe and asked him why his name didn't start with a P…

"_Auntie Phoebe, could you ever change your name?" Little Henry Jr. dropped the toys in his hand and asked his Aunt Phoebe with the most serious face he could muster. Being a little five year old kid though, his serious face was more like the cutest pout and the most adorable little frown in the whole wide world._

"_Why, sweetie? Don't you like your name? You're named after your daddy, remember?" Phoebe replied._

"_But I wanna be a Halliwell. Like everyone else." He countered back._

"_Oh, honey, you are a Halliwell. What could possible make you think otherwise?"_

"_I don't have anything Halliwell in my name. All your kids have a P in their second names and their last names are Halliwell. Wy's last name is Halliwell and Chrissy has Perry Halliwell. My sisters have even P's though they're Matthews-Mitchell. I don't got anything. I'm not a Halliwell."_

"_Sweetie, a name is just a name. It doesn't matter if your name is Tinky-Winky or Peter Pan, you will always be a Halliwell." Phoebe took him in her arms and held him nice and tight. _

"_I like Peter Pan. Can I be Peter Pan then?"_

"_Sure. Why not?" Phoebe and other members of his family have often called him Pete or Peter Pan from then on. _

"Did a demon attack? Is anyone hurt? Tell me where I need to heal!" His mom, the youngest Charmed One, went into motherly mode and startled him out of his reverie.

"No. We're fine. She just had a premonition overload, I guess, and passed out. It scared me and I panicked." Henry Jr. looked down, not believing that he couldn't even stay calm in such a small situation. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

This was immediately followed with encouraging words from his family.

'_You did the right thing…' 'No one could blame you…' 'Over worrying and panicking are what we Halliwells do best… ' _And from Chris and Leo, _'What's done is done…'_

Fifi has started stirring in her parent's embrace. Her family could be so loud and annoying and easily side-tracked. She's been showing signs of being alert but for some reason no one even noticed.

"I had a premonition…" Fifi murmured. All eyes and ears were on her as she told them about it. What she saw was still very vivid, especially the image of her two oldest cousins being burned.

"So wait, we die?" Chris asked. "But we come back?"

"I didn't say anything about dying. You guys were just on fire." Fifi replied, shrugging.

"Wait, what were you touching when you got this?" Wyatt said.

"This book about the witch hunts in Salem." This time, it was Henry Jr. or Pete that answered. Henry Jr. gave them a brief summary of what he had read.

"Book of the witch trials!" The book Henry Jr. was referring to appeared in blue orbs on Wyatt's outstretched hands. "Here's the plan. Chris and I are going to go into Melinda's world, go back in time, and save them from eternal damnation."

"We're coming too then. You boys may have this great destiny in store but that doesn't mean you boys won't have help!" Piper exclaimed.

The two brothers looked at each other and sighed.

"Don't give me that! We are coming with you!" Piper said indignantly.

"Piper, I don't think that's such a good idea." Leo hadn't wanted to butt in but he knew they shouldn't be wasting any more time. "Look son, as much as we trust you, and we do, we don't think its wise to go in there with just the two of you when you have so many powerful witches very willing to help you."

"Well, dad, look. It can't be any of the Charmed Ones because all of them exist in Melinda's world and I don't think any of our cousins are really ready." Wyatt expected the defensive arguments that usually followed but none of his cousins disagreed.

"Now if you guys want to help, what we need are spells. One to go back in her world, one to return here, and anything else that might help like that spell to prevent being burned." Wyatt explained.

"Wait, what about a spell to go back in time? Aren't you guys going to need another one since the one that the other Chris used doesn't work anymore?" Fatima asked.

"We aren't going to need it." Chris spoke up. All eyes were on him, waiting for an explanation. "Last week, I got a new power. It's what we're going to use to go back in time."

"What kind of power could that be?" Piper asked. She was surprised when it was Leo who answered her.

"The elders granted Chris the power of time projection, just like Billy/Billie had. The only reason they gave us as to why they did was that it was part of the great destiny they had in store for Chris. So I'm guessing this is it."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Piper scoffed at him and turned to her family. "If this is what has to be done, then we might as well be prepared. Everyone, to the attic!"

* * *

"Okay, here is the spell so that you boys won't burn to death." Their aunt Phoebe handed them each a folded piece of paper which they put in their pockets. 

"And this is the spell to return to our world," Phoebe's oldest daughter, Fatima, handed them another piece of paper. It seemed that she got her mother's talent for spell making.

"And I guess this is the spell to go into my world," Melinda referred to the paper in her hand.

"Are you sure you guys don't want us to come?" Paige asked her nephews.

"We're sure." Wyatt and Chris answered at the same time.

"Ready, bro?" Wyatt grabbed Chris' hand.

"Always, your majesty." Chris replied with a wink and grabbed Melinda's hand on his other side.

Melinda held the paper right in front of them and began the chant.

"We call upon the ancient power…"

* * *

_A/N: I need help with the friggin' spells... I actually thought Charmed fanfiction was a little bit easier than Harry Potter... so completely wrong. _

_Okay, I just reposted this. I reread it and saw so many errors that I got pissed. I hope I got most of them. I also forgot to explain some stuff._

_ In the middle of writing this, I got annoyed with HenryJr.'s name so I had to come up with an excuse to change it. So when he is being addressed, Pete, Peter, or Peter Pan will be what I will most likely use. If anyone wants me to use another name, just say so. _

_About the spell the other Chris used to go back in time, it will be explained later. _


	4. Arent Drew and Wes hott?

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not yours. HAHA!

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You know who you are...MUAH!

* * *

With the same extraordinary entrance that Melinda made earlier, the two brothers fell flat on their behind. After casting the spell, a blue portal formed below them, like a crystal clear puddle, and sucked them into oblivion. Their surroundings changed from the attic of the Halliwell Manor to a dingy small room that had no windows, making it seem damper.

"Are we in hell?" Wyatt joked, not really thinking about what his words could mean.

"Actually, you are." A voice from the shadows answered him. It was slightly high-pitched and soft; indicating the owner of the voice was female.

The room was dark but Chris could make out the silhouettes of about half a dozen people. He knew Melinda was no longer beside him and had immediately sensed her. She was still in the room, along with the five other people.

"Who are you? Where's Melinda?" Wyatt could sense the raw magic in the room. These were untrained witches, and from what he could tell, theirs were strong untamed powers.

Chris felt someone starting to approach them and a cold hand touched the brothers' faces. It was like someone was literally sucking their souls out of them. They slipped into unconsciousness without a fight.

"Wy…" Chris managed to find Wyatt's hand and hold on to it before they fell on the floor unceremoniously.

* * *

"Chris! Chris, wake up!" Wyatt was shaking his little brother. They were in a tiny room with no windows or doors and no apparent way out. Wyatt tried to orb again but it seemed as if an enchantment was cast that held down his orbs whenever he aimed for anywhere but inside the room.

"Chris, you gotta wake up! Come on, buddy!" Wyatt was shaking his little brother vigorously by now.

Out of reflex, Chris swung his arm and hit Wyatt's left cheek, prompting Wyatt to hit back.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Chris awoke due to his brother's retaliation. He didn't exactly sit up right away but at least he was finally alert. It took Chris about a second to notice his surroundings and another second to try orbing out of there.

"We can't. I already tried bro." Wyatt had picked up on the fact that he was trying to orb.

"Do you think this was all a trap, Wy? Maybe that's why Mom was able to freeze her. She's evil."

"But Aunt Phoebe didn't pick up any bad signals from her."

"You know what, let's go. We have more than powers between the two of us to find a way to get out of here."

"No, we can't. The problem that we were sent here to solve is still very real and there has to be a valid explanation to why Melinda thought it best for us to be here."

"That's bull, Wy, and you know it!"

Wyatt sighed, half-agreeing with his brother's words. He opened his mouth to say something else but Chris held out hand to stop him.

"Wy… Give me a minute. I'm trying to remember something." Chris put his head on his hands, and frowned in concentration. Wyatt, trusting his brother completely, answered with silence.

"I don't' think we're completely alone, Wy." Chris started to explain. "Look, I wanna try something. Can you somehow conjure me a candle?"

Wyatt nodded and a single white candle appeared in Chris' hands.

"As the flame lights shadows,  
And truth ends fear  
Open lost thoughts,  
To our willing ear  
May the smoke from this candle,  
And to everything it creep  
Bringing inner most voices,  
To our mind and speech."

'_Can you hear me?' _Wyatt heard his brother's voice in his head but knew his brother had not said a word. They were facing each other, sitting on the cold floor, in the middle of the tiny room. Wyatt creased his brows but answered in thought nonetheless.

'_Chris? Are we telepathic now or what?' _

'_It's only temporary, Wy. I can hear everyone else's thoughts but they can't hear us. I changed the wording so that you can hear it too. I thought it might come in handy.'_

'_You're a genius!' _ Wyatt hugged his brother, in a manly affectionate way. Chris playfully pushed his brother away.

"Come on, Wy. We've got to think of a plan."

* * *

"They're here to help!" Melinda shouted again.

"How do you know they're for real, Mel!? You pretty much just gave away the location of our headquarters!" Christina yelled back.

"They are here to help us, Tina! I am the leader here and I am the one with the better effing judgment!" Melinda was making wild gestures as she spoke. "I am a gone for a few moments and suddenly you think you can do this?"

"A few moments? YOU WERE MISSING FOR THE BETTER HALF OF THE DAY!" Christina, or Tina, couldn't believe how much faith her beloved sister was putting on these two strangers after everything that they've been through.

"Look, I've explained to you who they are and where they're from." Trying to be rational again, she slowed her pace. "They are our only chance. Our only hope to get out of this hellhole we call our life, and to live in a world where we won't be persecuted for helping."

Melinda looked pleadingly to her younger, stubborn sister. She amped up the puppy dog eyes just a little bit more, and eventually her sister caved in.

"Fine, let's go talk to them." Tina relented. "I'm sure Alex's power has already worn off on them, seeing as how powerful you say they are."

* * *

"Wyatt, Chris…" Melinda started but she was suddenly thrown to the wall by Chris.

Seeing this, Tina reacted by orbing behind Chris and kicking him right on the ass.

"Hey!" Wyatt hadn't responded like Chris had since he didn't want to fight in such closed quarters. However, seeing this little blonde bimbo kick his brother forced him to react.

A low-voltage energy ball formed in his hands and he threw it at Melinda's sister. It hit her on the shoulder and she immediately clasped her hand onto it.

"Stop! All of you just stop!" She had used her freezing power but only Wyatt and Chris froze. Seeing that she got their attention, she unfroze her sister.

"We are going to talk like rational adult witches." Melinda slowly explained, like she was reasoning with 4 year old kid.

"Why did she freeze? And come to think of it, why did you freeze when Mom froze you? Good witches are supposed to be immune!" Wyatt had stood to his full height, and looked down at her, menacing and all.

"There's no such thing as good witches here." Tina quietly explained. "We've been put through so many things. No one could stay completely innocent after…everything. We've all done horrible things with our magic. With the elders pretty much gone, there's no such thing as personal gain."

'_Do you believe that?' Wyatt asked Chris telepathically._

'_I'm not hearing any evil thoughts from either of them actually. A lot of anger and a great thirst for vengeance…but they're main intention is good.'_

'_Then we trust them…'_

"So are you boys going to help us or what?" Tina looked at them piercingly.

* * *

The four witches sat around a tattered old book. It was thin and brittle, yet it had the same cover as the Book of Shadows.

"Well, I guess the time we should go back to is the first time the cleaners couldn't fix the problem." Melinda started.

"You mean when you version of Aunt Phoebe was going to be executed?" Chris asked.

Tina sighed and answered, "No. This is after that. We've long accepted that Aunt Phoebe's death was really meant to be to make room for Aunt Paige."

"The cleaners were still able to do some of their magic after that." Melinda explained. "What we are talking about is the rally that erupted after Aunt Phoebe's death. You see, after the whole magical community found out of how the legendary Phoebe Halliwell was killed, the protested. Being witches with extraordinary powers, it wasn't a rally that some policemen could handle. What's weird about this was the fact that they fought with so much malice and terrible injustice when barely any of them really knew the Charmed Ones."

"We think that maybe something was behind this weird behavior…"

"You mean something demonic?" Chris concurred.

"Great! Finally, a situation that I can understand!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Well, that's great and everything…but we don't even know what kind of demonic thing was behind this. If we do go with your plan and go back into the past, we'd be shooting blindly." Melinda said. "What are we going to do? Go on a demon killing spree and hope we hit the right one?"

Wyatt just grinned at her. _'Obviously, this girl has not heard of what I'm capable of.'_

Chris grinned back. Knowing they were both starting to look a little weird just grinning at each other, he explained. "Wyatt had the ability to call upon Excalibur."

The two sisters looked confused for a minute until Melinda asked, "You mean King Arthur's Excalibur?"

"That, and…" Wyatt smiled at them and conjured a bunch of chairs. He then summoned his newly acquired power, his fire pulse, and obliterated the stacks of chairs with one swift of his hands.

The sisters' jaws dropped at the display of such raw and powerful magic. They then looked at each other and arrived at the same conclusion.

"Let's do this."

* * *

AN: This will most likely be reposted... getting a friend to fix it. ) 


End file.
